Gentle Honesty, Tiger and Dragon
by Tressimir
Summary: Two happy couples. A family prizing power above all else. A jaded heir with dark desires. When these players take to the stage, a drama of epic and deadly proportions will play out. Spoilers for both Persona 4 and Toradora! YuNao, RyuuTai.
1. The First Move

Flickering candlelight illuminated the room as a gathering of young men convened there. One of them, an orange-haired youth who looked much younger than he really was, looked to the man beside him and exclaimed, "You can't be serious! You know what he's planning and you're still going along with it?!"

"Enough, Ayumu!" The recipient of the criticism snapped back in a harsh tone. He was very similar to the first speaker in appearance, but his features were rougher and his eyes narrow instead of wide and rounded. "We have our duty as the scions of the Yanagi clan to restore our family's prominence in the underworld. If Ashiya-san is willing to do so much for us in return for a single job, how can we possibly refuse?" His right hand balled into a tight fist, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

On the other side of the table, an elegant young man with shoulder-length crimson hair and rectangular glasses smirked. "Rift in the family, Yanagi-san?"

The rough man responded with a flat gaze and a snorted, "Ignore my little brother, Ashiya-san. I'm the one who makes the decisions; Ayumu just needs to follow my orders." Ayumu looked away worriedly as his elder brother continued the negotiations.

"I have my doubts as to whether the Yanagi can handle this." Ashiya's companion, a wiry yet large and muscular young man growled. "They've lost most of their assets in the last two generations. Can we rely on them, Kagetsune?"

Kagetsune chuckled and clasped his hands, hiding his lower face. "It's precisely because of their situation that I'm calling on them, Kouzei. Those who have all the power cannot be trusted; you need them more than they need you. The Yanagi family and the Ashiya clan are on the same level – neither of us can accomplish our goals without the other."

The elder Yanagi grinned viciously, so much so that one would expect fangs to sprout from his gums. "Leave it to us, Ashiya-san. I'm interested in forming a lasting partnership between us. Now, if there's nothing else, we'll get preparations started immediately." Rising, he glared down to his younger brother, who wordlessly got up and followed him out of the room.

"You don't honestly trust them, Kagetsune?" Kouzei asked after the Yanagi brothers had left the room.

"Of course not; one can never fully trust villains like the Yanagi. But they're necessary if I'm going to make my beloved mine. It wouldn't do for the Ashiya family to make a direct move, after all." Kagetsune chuckled coldly before getting up himself. "We have preparations of our own to do, Kouzei. I want your input on this too."

"Osaka? Why there?" Yu Narukami asked his love as they sat across the dining room table from each other.

Removing her signature hat and playing with her hair, Naoto Shirogane answered, "It's a case. I've been contacted by a client who was looking for Grampa, but when I told him he was working abroad he asked if I could take up the case in his place. The client's circumstances prevent him from coming to Inaba, so I've decided to pay him a visit in Osaka to get the details."

Standing, Yu moved toward the stairs as he said, "I'll get my things packed, and we can leave on the first train."

"No, Yu. I'll do this alone." Naoto's voice stunned him as she spoke the words. "I don't know how long I'll be away, and Nanako-chan's birthday is in two weeks; it's far more important for you to be there for her than working with me on this case."

His gray eyes locked into her blue ones as he slowly muttered, "But…"

The small young woman rose to her feet and strode over to him, gently kissing his lips. "I'll be fine, Yu. You worry too much; remember what family I belong to. I'll come back as soon as I can, so don't worry about me. Please, tell Nanako-chan I'm sorry that I can't make it." She picked up her bag from the table and stepped out the door, the sound of it closing behind her echoing in Yu's ears.

"I've got a bad feeling." He murmured. "It's the same as two years ago, right before I found Izanami. It must just be my imagination…" Shaking his head, he retreated upstairs to the room he and his beloved shared. It was exactly as they'd left it this morning, but the air seemed cold and dead thanks to the chilling feeling in his heart. "You'd better be alright, Naoto…"

As Yakushiji drove Naoto to the train station, the girl detective flipped open her phone and started examining the picture album within. There were photos of her and her grandfather, Kazuhiko Shirogane, as well as the group photos she'd taken with Yu and the rest of her friends. But the vast majority were just the two of them, her and Yu, and the memories they'd shared – the beach trip last year they'd taken behind the others' backs, the celebration they'd held for Naoto's high school graduation, the summer vacation they'd taken to Kyoto earlier that year. And, of course, one photo that had been taken by Yu's father Isamu; the moment when Yu had proposed to her, offering the ring she now wore on her third finger.

"Don't worry, Yu. I'll be fine, I always am." She smiled as they reached the station. Naoto would take a train to Okina City, and from there to Osaka. She fervently hoped the case would be closed quickly so she could be reunited with her fiancé as soon as possible.

The train trips were long and tiresome, but eventually Naoto made it to Osaka. Stepping off the train with her duffel bag over her shoulder, she glanced around for her client. "I don't even know what he looks like. I suppose I should have planned this better."

As if on cue, an older man walked up to her, seeming very nervous. He looked around before asking, "Y-You're Shirogane-san, yes? Kazuhiko Shirogane's granddaughter?" A single bead of sweat rolled down the older man's forehead.

Nodding, Naoto replied, "Yes, I'm Naoto Shirogane. You must be Aisaka-san, I presume?"

"Yes, yes. I'm Tanjiro Aisaka. But we shouldn't discuss this out in the open. Please come with me; I have a hotel room booked where we can discuss matters in private." The suit-clad man turned and beckoned to Naoto, who kept a watchful eye on her client as they walked.

_Aisaka-san seems very nervous,_ she thought. _The weather is warm, but not much more than usual. Could this case be causing him that much grief? Then again, he could have contacted another detective for a lesser fee, but he chose to hire the Shirogane family. It must be important._

The businessman's hotel room was one of the expensive ones, in one of the most posh hotels in Osaka. Sitting in the comfortable chair the man offered her, Naoto folded her hands in her lap and asked, "Now, Aisaka-san, please tell me more about this case. It is obvious from your demeanor that it is causing you some degree of anguish."

The older man nodded, still agitated. "Yes, yes. It's my daughter, Taiga. She's been kidnapped by a gang of thugs, and I don't know where they've gone. Please, find Taiga, Shirogane-san!" He bowed his head in supplication, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Is there anything else you can tell me, Aisaka-san? I need all the information you have if I'm to find your daughter." Naoto's voice was calm and even, but inside her heart was pounding. She knew it wasn't connected to her own experiences, but even hearing about kidnapping sent shivers up her spine.

Nodding again, he responded, "Yes, yes, there was one thing. The kidnappers left this note behind; I've saved it in case it would help. The police didn't know anything about it at all." He extended his hand, a scrap of paper within. As Naoto took it, Aisaka-san answered her unspoken question by saying, "That's Taiga's hair clipped to the back of the note. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"'Tanjiro Aisaka-san.'" Naoto began reading the note, unconsciously voicing the words. "'We have your daughter. If you want to see her again, meet us on the roof of the St. Regis Hotel in Osaka at six o'clock PM on October 2nd. You have one chance – refuse or fail and you will never see Taiga-chan again.' This symbol… I recognize it."

Slow applause sounded behind Naoto as a flat, cold voice said, "Good work, Shirogane. I wasn't sure if you'd recognize our trademark." Noting the horrified look on Aisaka-san's face, the girl detective stood and turned, drawing her revolver from its concealed shoulder holster. A dinner fork struck her hand as she drew the gun, sending the weapon skipping across the carpeted floor.

Before her stood two young men easily identifiable as brothers – short orange hair and wiry builds, though the details of the faces were quite different. The shorter one was wide-eyed and almost innocent-looking, with an expression of displeasure, while the taller of the two sported several facial scars and had narrow eyes that spoke of danger. The scarred one held another fork in his hand for use as a throwing weapon as he smirked coldly. "Name's Naoya Yanagi. My brother is Ayumu Yanagi. Point is, we got the old man to lure you here for us. Someone wants you, Shirogane, and we've been hired to make sure he gets the chance to meet you."

Aisaka-san looked slightly apologetic as the detective shot him a hard glance. "You must understand, Taiga is my only daughter. She's important to me, and these two promised to return her if I handed you over to them." Turning to the Yanagi brothers, he asked, "I've done my job, so you'll return Taiga to me, right? Please, give me back my daughter!"

The elder Yanagi smirked coldly and narrowed his eyes even further. "Come on, you're fifty years old, aren't you? You're too damn naïve for a guy your age. You actually thought we'd give Taiga-chan back to you if you cooperated with us? Idiot!" Glaring at Ayumu, he ordered, "Make yourself useful, Ayumu! Kill the old man; he's outlived his usefulness, and he's too stupid to live anyway. I'll handle the lovely Shirogane."

Ayumu Yanagi closed his eyes for a few moments before running across the room, taking a knife from his belt and slamming it into the older man's chest. Naoto couldn't help but notice a solitary tear running down his cheek as he pierced Aisaka-san's heart. Meanwhile, Naoya lunged and vaulted over the chair Naoto had been sitting in, landing athletically behind her and looping an arm around her throat. Almost immediately he began cutting off her air supply, he taunted into her ear, "Yeah, you're cute. Kinda sad I can't keep you for myself, but the client's wishes come first. Business, y'know?"

Naoto threw a few blind kicks toward her aggressor, but his lithe frame allowed for quick movement and he easily got out of the way. "Stop struggling already! The client's gonna be on my ass if I have to damage you, so just pass out and let us carry you off already!" The young detective's vision began to go black – it was evident that the older Yanagi brother had considerable practice subduing others. Her lungs were starved for air, and as her consciousness faded she could only whisper a few words.

"Yu… I'm sorry…"


	2. The Bonds of Love

The news article online caught Yu's attention. "Prominent Businessman Murdered in Osaka?" Clicking the article open, he began reading the article. "Corporate manager Tanjiro Aisaka was found dead in his room at the St. Regis Hotel in Osaka yesterday, suffering from a single chest wound. An autopsy revealed that Aisaka-san was stabbed once in the chest with a sharp implement, piercing his heart and causing a nearly instant death from blood loss. He is survived by one daughter, Taiga Aisaka. Witnesses report Aisaka-san had been meeting with the detective Naoto Shirogane, most likely in regards to his daughter Taiga's recent disappearance."

Sighing, Yu was about to close the article when a light bulb flashed in his mind. "Wait, what?! Naoto?!" A memory flashed in his mind of a text message Naoto had sent him:

_MEETING WITH BUSINESSMAN ABOUT MISSING DAUGHTER. COMING BACK ASAP. 3 NAOTO_

At the time he'd been more focused on the fact that the normally very serious Naoto had actually typed a heart in her text message, but now he was putting the pieces together. Naoto was meeting with a businessman about his missing daughter… The murdered businessman in Osaka's daughter went missing recently… Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly hit the speed-dial for Naoto's number and listened to the phone ring.

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is outside the service area. Please contact the service center if this message is in error." Stunned by the automated response, Yu dropped his cell phone, barely noticing as it hit the carpet. All he could think of was that if Naoto's contact was murdered, then she was in danger herself. Picking up the phone, he hit another speed-dial number as he attempted to keep his emotions under control.

The call was answered quickly, a familiar voice on the other end. "Yu? You hardly ever call my cell; what's the matter?"

Desperately forcing back his panic, Yu responded, "Dad, there's an emergency. Can I borrow the company jet?"

"What? Yu, you're breathing hard and you sound like you're about to pass out. If there's something I can help with, I will, but tell me what's going on first." The voice on the other end didn't sound at all annoyed or frustrated despite the extravagant request. Instead, there was only worry in his tone.

After Yu explained the situation, his father considered for a moment before responding. "I understand the situation. I'll get ahold of Kazuhiko-sensei and let him know what's happened; it'll take some time for him to return to Japan, but hopefully we can sort this mess out before he needs to become involved. I'll send a company car out immediately, then we can head to Osaka and try to track down some clues. It's been a while since I've done any detective work, but since Naoto-chan is involved I'll do everything I can."

The conversation concluded, Isamu Narukami hung up the phone and Yu began packing his travel bag. If Naoto was in danger, he wasn't going to rest until she was safe. He had sworn to love and care for Naoto forever in the moment he proposed, and he wasn't about to break that vow now.

"Whaaaat?!" The girl with the pink hair exclaimed as she and her friends gathered around the young man who wanted to speak with them.

He glanced around at the four students gathered around him, flinching as he met one of their eyes. "H-Hey, just listen to me, alright? I've got to do something to atone, so I wanted to tell you what's going on. First off, my name's Ayumu Yanagi. I… was involved in Aisaka-san's kidnapping."

A harsh glare from one of the gathered students made Ayumu flinch again. "You were what?" The young man with the terrifying eyes asked. "Tell us what happened to Taiga!" Those eyes seemed to burn right through Ayumu as he glared.

"I-I'm trying, just let me talk!" Ayumu very nearly cowered against the wall. "The Yanagi family's been yakuza for generations, but the last couple generations really screwed up our business. We've lost a lot of our clout, and my older brother Naoya's dead set on restoring the family's power. There's this rich guy with evil eyes who said he'd pay good money if we kidnapped Aisaka-san and another girl and gave them over to him. Nii-san couldn't resist the chance to get some support from a rich patron. We… We kidnapped Aisaka-san and tricked her dad into helping us catch the other girl by saying we'd give him his daughter back. When we got her, nii-san was worried that Aisaka-san's dad might call the cops when we sprang the ambush so… he made me kill him. I'm sorry!" Falling to his knees, Ayumu bowed his head in submission. "I can't disobey nii-san. He's a scary guy at the best of times, and he can get really mean when someone screws up. "

A pretty blue-haired girl in the group glared fiercely down at the cowering Ayumu. "So let me get this straight. In order to get money, you and your brother murdered Taiga's father and intend to sell her to some random guy?!" Grabbing the young man's collar, she hauled him upright and began slamming him against the wall with surprising force. "You are the most terrible, despicable…!"

"Ami-chan, stop." To Ayumu's surprise, it was the boy with the scary eyes who grabbed the girl's arm and pried her off him.

Falling to the ground again, the Yanagi boy gasped for air as tears filled his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I tried to talk nii-san out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me! That man has evil eyes… Not cold like nii-san's but truly evil. Please save that girl, and the other one too!"

"Ryuuji." The pink-haired girl gave the frightening boy a questioning look as she spoke his name.

Nodding, he asked Ayumu, "Where are they being kept? Tell us everything you know."

Relieved that he was not, in fact, going to be beaten to death by his victim's friends, he promptly spilled his guts. "Nii-san put them in the back of a van and headed to Nagoya. Apparently the client's not going to be able to get there for a good week or so, so if you can find a way to get there in time you should be able to rescue them! I'll tell nii-san that I can't come back for a few days, so there'll be less security until I get there. Head to the Ashiya Zaibatsu warehouse in Nagoya; that's where we're keeping them. Good luck!" Ayumu turned and ran before his audience decided to turn violent again, leaving the four students behind.

Ryuuji watched him leave until the bespectacled boy beside him began speaking hesitantly. "Ryuuji, we should inform the police…"

"…like this before." The frightening young man grimaced, making his already intimidating visage seem even more so.

The blue-haired girl looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before asking, "Ryuuji-kun… You're looking more intimidating than usual…"

"I've never felt like this before. For the first time in my life…" Ryuuji clenched his fists. "I want to crush someone's face in! I'm going after Taiga myself!" He took off at a run, leaving his friends behind.

"Hehehe… Hello, ladies." Both young women turned razor glares on the young man who had just entered the room. Seeming completely unperturbed, he flicked his orange bangs from his eyes and gave them a predatory smile. "Such hostility! It's just a job, ladies, nothing personal. Besides, I'm taking the best care of you that I can, keeping my own safety in mind."

"You scumbag! Let us go now, asshole, before I break you in half!" The tiny girl with the loud voice shouted loud enough to make Naoto flinch, though their captor didn't seem to care about either the volume or the threat.

Trying to keep her voice level, the detective attempted one more time to reason with the young man holding them captive. "Yanagi-san, please listen to reason. Both Aisaka-san's and my families have funds to spare; it would be just as lucrative to ransom us back to them, if not more so."

Sighing, Naoya plopped into a chair across from the ones the two girls were bound to. "You've tried that tactic how many times, Naoto-chan? I'm not gonna turn traitor on my client; it's bad for business, and the Yanagi clan needs a powerful business partner if we're gonna thrive. Don't worry, I'm sure Ashiya's gonna treat you right – he wanted you two specifically, said you're the two most beautiful girls he's ever seen." The Yanagi heir seemed exhausted, though whether it was due to Taiga's furious ranting, Naoto's attempts at negotiation, both or neither they couldn't tell.

Naoya's cell phone rang before anyone could say anything else, and he sighed as he flipped it open and picked up the call. "Ayumu, what's up? You've been gone a while. Anything good at the Aisaka place? You what?! What's the delay?! Dammit, Ayumu, you're such a klutz! The repairs'll take three days?! THE HELL DID YOU DO, AYUMU?!" His face contorted in an expression of pure rage, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "Dammit, just get back here ASAP! I want all personnel here when Ashiya shows up for the transfer, and despite the fact that you're an airheaded klutz, that includes you! You understand? Get your ass back here at the first opportunity!" Closing the phone with a fair bit more force than necessary, he grimaced.

"Haha, your brother ditch you?" Taiga asked with an arrogant tone. "You're even dumber than the stupid chi if you can't even get your own family to work together."

The expression of annoyance seemingly frozen on his face, Naoya got up and stormed away, leaving the captive girls alone. Taking the opportunity to converse unobserved, Naoto asked, "So, Aisaka-san, tell me about yourself. If we're going to get out of this, we need to understand each other."

Looking over to Naoto, Taiga's expression had changed from haughty to a worried look. "Okay. Ow, these are really tight…" Struggling against the silk ropes tying her arms behind the chair and her ankles to the chair legs, she winced in pain from the constricting feeling. "Well, my name's Taiga Aisaka, as you know. These Yanagi thugs kidnapped me on my way home one night and used me as a bargaining chip with my father. Apparently they said they'd give me back if he gave you over to them, but obviously they lied."

The story made Naoto wince instinctively. "I… I'm sorry, Aisaka-san. The Yanagi ambushed me while I was meeting with your father. Ayumu, the younger brother, killed your father on Naoya's orders. It's my fault he's dead." Lowering her head, Naoto didn't bother struggling; her bonds were less stringent than Taiga's, given that the latter put up much more of a fight.

"Hmph, I don't care. That old man never cared about anyone other than himself." Taiga pouted and looked away, but Naoto could make out the glistening of a tear in her eye.

"I suppose now isn't the best time for grief. I'm sorry for bringing it up." The young detective shook her head sadly.

Taiga blinked away her tears before continuing. "But yeah, my family's pretty rich, as you know. I never got along with them, though, and I'd been living on my own for a while. But that changed two years ago…" A gentle expression took up residence on her face, her rose-colored lips turning upward into a smile. "It was in my second year of high school. I hated almost everyone and no one liked me either. There were only two people I liked going into that year; my best friend Minori Kushieda – Minorin – and Yuusaku Kitamura, who I had a crush on. I was so in love with him, but I couldn't even talk to him without getting flustered. There was a guy in my class that year who really changed my life."

Naoto looked to her unlikely companion with a smile as Taiga continued, "His name's Ryuuji Takasu. He was kind of in the same boat as I was; he has a really scary face, so everyone thought he was a delinquent, but he's a really kind and sweet guy. He was in love with Minorin and he's Kitamura-kun's best friend, and even though I was always mean and rude to him he offered to help me try and win Kitamura-kun's heart. It was because of him that I got the courage to confess to him in the first place, but he completely misunderstood me. It was for the best, though, because even though Ryuuji kept helping me go after Kitamura-kun and I was helping him with Minorin, we started falling for each other. Eventually we were completely in love, and there was an argument between us and our mothers. Ryuuji and I ran to the bridge over the river in our hometown, and he made me so happy there… He asked me to run away with him, and marry him when we turned eighteen! I accepted, but eventually my mother found me and forced me to move away. But I came back after I turned eighteen, and Ryuuji was still waiting for me. We were planning the wedding when those Yanagi guys showed up."

As Taiga finished her story, Naoto nodded and smiled at her. "I understand that feeling very well, more than you know. I have someone similar in my life." Despite the predicament they were in, Naoto was actually enjoying herself.

"Really? Can you tell me about him? Oh, and please just call me Taiga. I get the feeling we'll get along well." The diminutive girl smiled brightly, making it evident that she shared Naoto's enjoyment of the conversation.

"Well, my full name is Naoto Shirogane. The Shirogane family has been detectives for five generations, with me being the fifth, and my grandfather is known as one of the preeminent detectives in Japan, Kazuhiko Shirogane."

Taiga's eyes widened as her mouth opened in surprise. "You're Kazuhiko Shirogane's granddaughter? Then you must be the Detective Princess! I'm sitting next to a celebrity!"

Letting out an embarrassed giggle, Naoto continued. "Anyway, I've been a detective since I was young. I masqueraded as a boy to earn respect in the police department, and eventually I went to a small town called Inaba to investigate a kidnap-and-murder case there. While I was there, I was kidnapped myself and placed into mortal danger. A group of other victims and their friends rescued me, and their leader was a truly gallant man. His name is Yu Narukami, the son of the head of Narukami Communications. Isamu-san studied under my grandfather as a detective before going into business. As we talked and got to know each other better, I fell in love with Yu… And by some miracle, he fell in love with me as well. We spent Christmas Eve and Valentine's Day together, and eventually he moved into the Shirogane estate with me. Just a few months ago, this last summer, he proposed to me, and now we're planning to get married. Unfortunately, your father called me and that led to this."

"Sorry…" Taiga muttered. "If my dad hadn't been stupid and fallen for the Yanagis' trick, you wouldn't have had to go through this. He was an idiot right up until the end." The tiny girl squeezed her eyes closed, and this time tears ran openly down her face. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again…?" Her voice was choked with tears as she spoke.

Speaking in a soft voice, Naoto tried to soothe Taiga's worries. "Don't worry, Taiga-chan. I'm sure someone will help us; someone's noticed what's going on by now, and we'll be free shortly. I bet that Yu's already called the police after he couldn't get a hold of me; he worries far too much to go this long without calling."

Taiga shook her head, her long brown hair swishing behind the chair. "Ryuuji's probably done the same. He may look terrifying, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, so he'll definitely leave this up to the police. But I'm scared for him; Yanagi mentioned that his brother was looking through my house when he broke something, right? If he's talking about the apartment I stayed in before I moved in with Ryuuji, they might've met, and…" Unable to speak anymore, the diminutive girl ceased all attempts to hold back her tears.

"There, there…" Even though they were roughly the same age, Naoto couldn't help but think of Taiga as a fragile child to be protected. She was spirited, yes, but her tiny frame and unrestrained emotion put Naoto in mind of a much younger girl. _Yu… Help us._ She thought silently. _Help Taiga-chan get back to her love. She's suffered so much already._


	3. The Game Goes On

The Osaka alley was dark as the sun began to set. The two men of the Narukami family faced a stranger they hadn't seen before, wary of the katana at his hips. "Narukami, right?" The mystery man asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall in the traditional 'rebel' pose. "I've been waiting for you."

"You drew us in here. Either pretty smart or incredibly foolish, depending on what you intend to do with that sword." Isamu's right hand formed a fist, the cordlike muscles standing out in his neck despite his age. Yu placed a hang on the handle of his own sword, the Blade of Totsuka.

The stranger, a messy-haired youth appearing a few years older than Yu, raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I had to do something to catch your attention or I never would've gotten to talk to you. I know who you both are." His dark eyes showed no fear at the sight of the two men confronting him. "Isamu Narukami, the Dragon of Nagoya, and Yu Narukami, the Silver Princess' Guard."

Confused, Yu couldn't help but ask, "'Silver Princess' Guard?'

"You and Naoto Shirogane made quite a splash during your trip to Kyoto this last summer. That fight with those yakuza made headlines, and people started calling you that after you crushed the thugs who came after Shirogane-san." Shaking his head, the mystery man cut himself off. "Never mind. There's no time for that. I'll start by introducing myself; I'm Kouzei Kagami. My cousin's Kagetsune Ashiya. Yeah, that Kagetsune Ashiya – the head of the Ashiya Zaibatsu. And he's involved with Shirogane-san's disappearance." Kouzei's expression was one of melancholy as he spoke.

Isamu deftly flicked a throwing knife out of his sleeve, facing the point toward Kouzei. "Start talking, Kagami." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

Nodding, Kouzei continued his story. "Kagetsune used to be pretty ordinary. A bit of a womanizer, but the worst he'd done was hit on girls who were already taken. After he took over the Zaibatsu three years ago, though, he went wild with the Ashiya family fortune and ended up getting jaded after trying everything he could get his hands on. He's been going to extreme lengths for anything that makes him feel alive, and as a result he's become more demon than human. I'm sure you've heard about him buying the Pacific island?"

"That was big news in the corporate world for a while. He got interviewed about it, said he was building a resort there." Isamu nodded as he recalled the story.

"Kagetsune's always had a knack for doublespeak. He says 'resort', but it's not what your average person would call a resort. He's been collaborating with yakuza and other lowlifes to have girls kidnapped from all around Japan and brought to his so-called 'resort' for his own twisted entertainment. Nothing happens there that a sane man would consider acceptable. And with his money, he can afford to pay outrageous amounts; your typical gangster can't resist that kind of payout. Kagetsune ended up seeing pictures of Shirogane-san and another girl named Taiga Aisaka in news articles – Shirogane in the story about your Kyoto yakuza beatdown, and Aisaka-san in a story about her attempted elopement with one of her classmates in high school. They caught his eye instantly, and he hired a hard-up yakuza family to kidnap both of 'em. Two brothers, the only remaining members of the Yanagi family."

Furrowing his brow, Isamu gritted his teeth. "Yanagi, huh? I remember that name from my detective days. Probably the brothers' dad, or maybe grandfather. They were definitely on the decline at that point."

Kouzei nodded, his expression still melancholy. "The younger brother's not a bad kid; he's really not cut out for being a yakuza, he's too kind-hearted. But the older one's almost as much of a monster as Kagetsune. He was told upfront what would happen to Shirogane-san and Aisaka-san, and he still took the job without hesitation. That kid cares about nothing other than money and power – he wants to restore the Yanagi family's underworld prestige and doesn't care who gets hurt doing it. They were the ones who abducted both girls and killed Aisaka-san's father, and supposedly they're holding them somewhere until Kagetsune shows up to have them shipped off to the 'resort.'"

"Where?" Yu asked with an intense glare. "Where are Naoto and Aisaka-san?" His hand trembled on the Totsuka Blade's hilt, the stress getting to him.

"Wish I knew. I'm pretty much Kagetsune's lieutenant thanks to being the most competent person in both his staff and his family, but he definitely doesn't trust me not to sabotage him. He keeps me around out of necessity, since neither of us trusts the other, and he doesn't have any idea that I know about the true face of his plans. There's no way he'll give me details on anything relating to the transfer, though; he's the kind of person who'll trust incompetent idiots with blind loyalty over someone who knows what they're doing but doesn't see eye-to-eye with him. It's smart in this case, but aggravating." Kouzei gritted his teeth and pulled a slip of paper from his trenchcoat. "Take this. The younger Yanagi brother tipped me off that he was going to try and meet with Aisaka-san's friends and spill the beans, and while I can't get involved with them without Kagetsune noticing that I'm making a move, you can. This phone number belongs to one Ryuuji Takasu, Aisaka-san's fiancé – the kid took it from her cell after they snatched her. If you team up with Takasu-san, the odds of Kagetsune's plan going up in smoke are going to rise exponentially, and once things start to fall apart I'll deal with my wayward cousin myself."

Isamu caught the meaning behind Kouzei's words, observing, "You mean to kill him. I understand – it's a matter of family honor, and I won't interfere. Make sure not to have the tables turned on you, Kagami." He accepted Takasu-san's number from Kouzei and handed it off to Yu, watching the traitor slip away. "So, you taking his advice, Yu?"

Confused, Yu looked to his father and asked, "What?"

"Like I told you before, I'm here to provide whatever support you need. The final decision on anything rests with you, though, and I'm asking if you're going to try and ally us with Takasu-san." Isamu looked wearier than Yu had ever seen him, his age showing in his face.

Yu didn't respond directly, instead flipping open his phone and inputting the number they'd been given.

Ryuuji was on a train to Nagoya, having spent the majority of his savings to ensure a quicker ticket, when his phone began to ring. Not recognizing the number, he nevertheless picked it up and answered, "Takasu speaking."

"Takasu-san, I know it's strange for me to call out of nowhere. My name is Yu Narukami; I want to talk to you about Aisaka-san."

Ryuuji's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the words, the reaction unobserved thanks to his being the only one in that train car. "How do you know about Taiga? Wait, Narukami… Are you that rich monster who paid the Yanagis to kidnap her?!" Without even realizing it, his voice rose to an enraged roar.

Yu remained calm as he spoke, answering, "I'm on your side. My own fiancée, Naoto Shirogane, was also kidnapped by the Yanagis. I'm searching for clues and was directed to you. Is there anything you can tell me that would help us solve this?"

Sighing deeply, Ryuuji's answer was in a much calmer voice. "I don't know where you are, but I'm on my way to Nagoya. How far away are you?"

"Osaka. I can get to Nagoya in a few hours by plane."

"Let's meet at the airport in Nagoya then. I know that's where Taiga and Shirogane-san are." Ryuuji felt as though a ray of hope had broken through the dismal clouds of the circumstances. He had an ally.

Kagetsune took a sip from his European wine glass as he said into his phone, "Yanagi-san, give me a status report. How are my lovely girls doing?"

"The detective talks too much and the little one's loud and violent, but I've managed to mitigate that. They're both getting on my nerves; has there been any change in the transfer schedule? I'm gonna go nuts if I have to deal with these two much longer. They're starting to become friends." Naoya Yanagi's voice did indeed sound like he was at the end of his rope. Kagetsune smiled at the sound.

"If all goes at this pace, I'll be at the meeting point in two days' time. Hold onto your sanity until then, Yanagi-san, and you'll be richly rewarded."

Naoya seemed a choke a little on the other end. "T-Two days?! Damn, things must've sped up for you, I was expecting a week! Fuck, of all the times Ayumu had to screw up… That miniature tiger's damn near impossible to control without both of us."

Raising an eyebrow unseen, Kagetsune asked, "Has my little Taiga proven difficult? Please elaborate, Yanagi-san." He kept his voice light and congenial, not wanting to cause his so-called 'partner' any more grief quite yet.

"She's probably going to need a little adjustment period when you get ahold of her, Ashiya-san. I haven't been able to untie her for two days; Ayumu went to see if there was anything valuable in her apartment and somehow managed to wreck the car he went over there in. He doesn't have the money for a train ticket, so he's not gonna be back before the transfer, and that little monster _HeH_'s not as docile and doll-like as she looks. I went to let her move around for a bit and she nearly gouged my eye out, so she's not moving an inch until you pick her up. I'm not gonna risk my life trying to control that wild beast. I've got both of 'em gagged too, so their voices don't give me a headache."

Sighing deeply, Kagetsune finished his wine before responding. "I suppose it can't be helped. I would rather not have such useful business partners ripped to shreds, so feel free to keep them under tight restraint. You won't have to deal with them too much longer. The next time we speak will be at the transfer in two days." Hanging up abruptly, Kagetsune shook his head and examined the two girls' pictures in his cell phone. _They'll make fine additions to my collection,_ he thought with a slight smile. _Yanagi's proving to be quite a useful tool. Hopefully he doesn't break too quickly._


	4. Reunion

Yu and Isamu stepped down from the Narukami Communications company jet, the Totsuka Blade still prominent on Yu's hip. A young man who looked to be very close to Yu's own age was waiting for them with menacing eyes that sent a shiver down Yu's spine. _That glare... He looks like he's ready to kill. Could this be Yanagi?!_

The heir's fears were put to rest as the other youth asked, "Narukami-san, right? I'm Ryuuji Takasu. And yes, I know I look like a thug, no need to point it out. Anyway, you wanted to talk about Taiga and Shirogane-san?"

Relaxing a bit, Yu nodded. "Yes. Do you know anything, Takasu-san?" He was tense despite his best efforts to relax; Ryuuji looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Apparently Yanagi's keeping them in the Ashiya Zaibatsu warehouse here in Nagoya. Only the older brother is there right now; the younger one is stalling his return to make things easier on us. I'm assuming that sword's not just for show?" Ryuuji's voice was low and as menacing as he glare, but at least Yu was assured that they were definitely allies.

Nodding, the young swordsman placed a hand on the blade's hilt. "The Ashiya warehouse, huh? Makes sense, since Kagetsune Ashiya's the one who paid for Naoto and Aisaka-san's kidnappings. I talked with Ashiya-san's cousin and he gave out some info, plus your number." Tucking the Totsuka Blade under his long coat, Yu glanced back at his father and asked, "Dad, do you know where the Ashiya warehouse is?"

Isamu nodded once and began walking away, calling back to them, "Follow me. I know Nagoya well – it is my hometown, after all." With the Narukami patriarch in the lead, the rescue party set off for the location of the kidnapped girls.

"Mmmph…" Naoto took a deep breath through her nose, having gotten used to breathing that way after having her mouth taped shut for so long. Glancing to the side, she saw Taiga slumped in the chair she was tied to, similarly gagged and looking incredibly despondent.

Meanwhile, Naoya Yanagi paced in front of them with a cornered expression. "I've got a bad feeling… Ashiya's not gonna be here for another two days and I'm getting a chill down my spine. I swear, if you two manage to cause me grief even tied up like that…" He muttered darkly, not even seeming to actually address his captives. His usual composure was fraying fast.

A loud crash sounded from the direction of the door, causing Naoya to jump slightly. "Oh, who in the fu- Aw, dammit!" He reached into his coat as he saw three figures approaching, one of them kicking crates and chairs out of the way.

"Yanagi, I take it?" The silver-haired young man asked, drawing a katana from inside his long black coat. "You've got some explaining to do and prayers to say."

The crash caused both girls to look toward the intruders, and the sight caused both of them to go wide-eyed in shock. Taiga let out a squeal from behind the tape covering her mouth as she met her love's eyes.

Ryuuji looked shocked to see Taiga, just for a moment, before clenching his fists. "Yanagi, you're a dead man. Guess you should be honored that you're the one person I've ever met that I want to _beat to a bloody pulp!_" The normally peaceful young man cracked his knuckles, glaring daggers at his hated enemy.

"Ugh, just my luck… My intuition is never wrong, but it always comes too late to change anything." Naoya withdrew two knives from within his coat, holding them in an expert fashion. "I can't let you kill me. Ashiya won't be happy, but if I have to, I'll kill these two." Stepping backward and standing between the two girls, he held a knife to each of their throats as his expression grew even more desperate.

Yu clutched the Totsuka Blade tightly as he growled, "Put the knives down, you scum. We won't have to kill you if you give up now."

"Shut up!" Naoya tightened his grip on the knife handles, pressing the edges against his captives' throats. "Make a move, even a twitch, and I'll kill them both!"

A chilling smirk touched Isamu's lips as he commented, "Your hands are shaking, Yanagi. You know very well you can't win, and you know that Yu and Takasu-san will rip you limb from limb if you hurt Naoto-chan or Aisaka-san. Save everyone some grief and headache and give it up." The older man fixed his best piercing stare on the hapless yakuza heir, his very presence intimidating. The Dragon of Nagoya had risen again.

"N-No…" Naoya's hands trembled even more, the edges of his knives lightly scratching Naoto's and Taiga's throats. "I have to do this and restore the Yanagi family's power… I have to make the underworld respect us again! I can't let you interfere- Ugh!" Both knives fell from his grasp and clattered to the floor as a pair of knives pierced his elbow joints. Isamu drew his hands back from their throwing position.

Walking up to the injured yakuza, Yu and Ryuuji glared at him and saw the terror in Naoya's eyes. With a nod to one another, they simultaneously punched him in the face before carefully untying their respective lovers and gently removing the tape from their mouths.

"R-Ryuuji!" Taiga wrapped her arms around her fierce-eyed fiancé, tears streaming from her own eyes. "I-I'm so happy to see you again… I never thought you'd find us!"

Naoto stood shakily, nearly falling after not being allowed to stand for so long. Yu caught her and cradled her in his arms, looking down at her pale face. "What have they done to you? Naoto… I'm sorry I'm late." Sweeping the girl detective into his arms in a princess carry, he met her eyes with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine… Aisaka-san and I just need some food and some time to get used to walking again. We haven't done either in two days." Naoto smiled weakly at her beloved. "I was so scared. Thank you for not giving up on us. Thank you…"

Ryuuji was carrying Taiga in a similar fashion as the two heroes headed for the door. "I'll make your favorite, Taiga – pork cutlet. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?" The tiny girl nodded before closing her eyes, worrying Yu, Naoto and Isamu for a moment. "It's alright, this has happened before. Taiga's known to pass out if she gets too hungry."

"W-Wait…" Naoya's weak voice sounded from behind them as he struggled onto his knees, his arms still crippled. "What about me? What am I to do now?" His violet eyes were filled with terror as he watched his victorious foes leaving.

Letting his son and Ryuuji leave first, Isamu gave Naoya a parting shot as he turned away himself. "We'll let the police deal with you. We'll tip them off about Ashiya-san too; this sick game's over." The corporate mogul stepped away after the younger men, leaving Naoya alone.


	5. The End of the Nightmare

A week after the rescue at the Nagoya warehouse, Yu, Naoto, Ryuuji and Taiga sat in the living room of the Shirogane estate. Taiga was busy devouring the pork cutlet her fiancé had prepared while the others stared in amazement at the sheer amount of food the tiny girl could consume. "Takasu-san's cooking really is good." Naoto commented. "I'm not surprised you like it so much."

"Definitely. Mind giving me the recipe for this, Takasu-san? I'm always looking for new dishes." Yu finished the last of his own cutlet, noticing that Taiga had already eaten three times as much as he had.

Ryuuji nodded and replied, "Sure, no problem. Hopefully Shirogane-san likes it as much as Taiga does."

Sighing, Naoto reproachfully said, "How many times have I told you, call me Naoto! Taiga does, so why won't you?"

"Because you still haven't started calling me Ryuuji like I asked you to. I figure we're all friends by this point." The fearsome-eyed young man directed his sharp gaze at Naoto, who to her credit remained completely unfazed.

Managing to get the last few bites of pork down her throat, Taiga chimed in, "You two need to lighten up. Everything's good now! Let's get along!"

Slow applause rang out from the doorway as a cold and sinister voice drawled, "Everything's good indeed, now that I've found you. My lovely girls, Naoto and Taiga – I had hoped to see you days ago. But I suppose I had to let destiny run its course." The speaker was a tall, elegant young man with fiery hair who leaned against the doorframe, eyes half-closed and a smirk on his lips.

"Woah, how did you get in here?!" Ryuuji asked before considering a better question. "And who are you anyway?"

Stepping into the room proper, the intruder's chilly smirk became slightly more pronounced, giving him an almost predatory look. "You don't recognize me? Peasants. You should be honored to be in my glorious presence." Pure malice seemed to radiate from him as he loomed menacingly over the gathered crowd.

"Kagetsune Ashiya." Naoto stood, reaching for her revolver as she spoke. "How did you get into my estate? The security should have been too much for you."

Kagetsune laughed, a sound that struck fear into all their hearts. "My dear Naoto… It was simple. I'm not as weak as I look; the Zaibatsu's R&D division has provided me with some interesting methods of boosting my body's performance." Behind his rectangular glasses, Kagetsune's emerald eyes glinted dangerously.

"Don't call me Naoto!" The girl detective shouted, aiming her gun at his chest. "You have no right to address Taiga or myself so casually!"

Completely unfazed despite the weapon pointed at his heart, Kagetsune slowly walked forward. He showed no hint of fear as he approached her, which in turn sent chills down Naoto's spine. "My lovely Naoto, put that down before someone gets hurt. My body has been strengthened to the point where such a meager thing as a bullet to the chest is like a spring wind." His dauntless approach intimidated Naoto into not firing, giving the Ashiya patriarch the chance to grab the barrel of her revolver and crush it closed by tightening his fist.

The young woman's eyes widened in terror as her weapon was ruined by Kagetsune's effortless motion. "Y-You're a monster…" She breathed. "How can a man possess such strength…?"

"As I said, the Ashiya Zaibatsu's chemical research has pushed me to the peak of human perfection and beyond. I've taken enough drugs to make myself unstoppable – my wounds don't bleed and I feel no pain. I could fight ten men to the death with no significant injury. And since fighting no longer holds any joy for me, what with being the strongest man on Earth, I have to get my satisfaction in other ways… Hence my pursuit of Taiga and yourself." A fiendish cackle burst from Kagetsune's throat as he licked his lips in a very predatory fashion.

Yu and Ryuuji stood, ready to fight as the silverette ordered, "Get out, Ashiya. If you lay a hand on Naoto or Taiga, I won't forgive you." Ryuuji said nothing, only nodded and cracked his knuckles.

To Yu's surprise, Taiga stood and glared with pure hatred at the corrupt executive. She reached for one of Yu's spare katana he had loaned to her, grasping it with both hands and asking, "You want to help beat this guy to a bloody pulp, Naoto?"

"Definitely." Though she no longer had a weapon, Naoto wasn't a complete stranger to unarmed combat – not quite at the level of her famous grandfather, but skilled enough.

"Hahaha…" Kagetsune laughed again, a dry, eerie chuckle. "Such lovely girls and so spirited too… I can only imagine what such hot-blooded maidens will be like when I have you in my arms…" Reaching to where his coat was fastened at his throat, he threw the garment aside to reveal t lean, muscled torso covered in countless scars. "The Yanagi brothers are dead… That traitor Kouzei will be … I just have to kill Narukami and Takasu, then the two of you will be mine."

Driven to the point of blind rage by Kagetsune's remarks, Ryuuji lunged and threw a heavy punch toward his foe's face. To his surprise, his fist was caught in mid-swing and he himself was tossed effortlessly across the room. "Know your place!" Kagetsune snarled. "I am invincible! A god among men! You are nothing compared to me, so stand down and let me take these girls without resistance!"

"Like hell!" Taiga jumped onto the table and ran across it, slashing viciously at Kagestune's face. He didn't bother to block this one, merely stepping to the side and letting the sharp blade cut into his shoulder – and confirmed that he indeed didn't bleed.

Kagetsune ignored his new wound as he faced Yu, seeming perfectly serene once more. The silverette accepted the challenge, feinting at the Ashiya family head's face before going for his legs. Kagetsune's response was to kick him in the chest and send him flying. Even as he performed the powerful blow, Naoto ran in and aimed a well-placed kick of her own at his crotch, only to have him shift so that she struck his thigh instead. His muscles felt like she was kicking stone.

"Ugh…" Yu staggered to his feet, clutching the Totsuka Blade and forcing his way through the pain of at least one fractured rib. "Naoto, Taiga, stay back!"

"Don't worry." The girl detective winced from the impact of her foot against Kagetsune's rock-hard musculature. "He won't hurt us. He wouldn't risk harming his precious prizes." She got in close to the enemy, restricting his movements due to his unwillingness to strike her.

Smiling coldly, Kagetsune commented, "You know me surprisingly well, given that we've never met. I couldn't lay a hand on one of my precious mistresses." Grabbing Naoto's collar, he lifted her and lightly tossed her aside, getting her out of the way without hurting her. "But I won't simply let you get in my way either."

Ryuuji struggled to his feet again, not used to being in an actual fight. He watched Kagetsune as he stared Yu down, waiting for an opening – an opening that came when Taiga slashed at him again. The cruel Ashiya sidestepped once again as Ryuuji began running toward him from behind, grabbing him in a headlock. "Now!" Ryuuji grunted, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold him for long.

"You wretch!" Kagetsune struggled against Ryuuji's grip, trying to find a way to dislodge him despite the awkward positioning. Another pair of arms grabbed his legs as Naoto dived to help restrain him, adding the dilemma of how to free himself without seriously injuring the girl detective.

"Yu, let's go!" Taiga swung at Kagetsune with definite murderous intent, slashing open his chest deep enough that one of his ribs was exposed. The injury didn't seem to slow him down at all, however, and the next moment he had hurled Ryuuji across the room again.

Naoto knew she wouldn't be able to hold the devil of a man back now that he could reach down and dislodge her. Tightening her grip, she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever was to come… But nothing did. Looking up, she saw Kagetsune frozen in shock as Yu's Blade of Totsuka impaled him through the chest. "H-How?" The man choked out as his chemically-enhanced body failed to respond.

"The sword of the gods can beat any mortal man." Yu responded. "This is the Totsuka Blade. Sound familiar?"

"That… explains it. My body's weakening… That divine sword must be purging the drugs from my body." Kagetsune coughed violently, his legs collapsing beneath him. "Damn you… I was going to have everything… Naoto… Taiga… They were to be mine. You…" His last breath escaped him as he slumped forward, his eyes clouding over.

Yu, Ryuuji, Taiga and Naoto all looked down at the man responsible for all the trauma they had gone through. The nightmare was finally over.

_Yu and Naoto were married at the Shirogane estate in a modest ceremony, as requested by the Shirogane heiress. In accordance with the detective family's tradition, Yu took the Shirogane name with the rest of the investigation team, Isamu and Chiaki Narukami, Kazuhiko Shirogane and Ryuuji and Taiga in attendance._

_Two weeks later, Ryuuji and Taiga held their own wedding in their hometown. Yu and Naoto were invited as guests of honor, and witnessed Ryuuji's mother Yasuko sobbing tears of joy as Taiga officially joined their family._

_After Kagetsune's death at the hands of his would-be victims, control of the Ashiya Zaibatsu passed to his closest living relative, Kouzei Kagami. Determined not to fall into corruption as his wayward cousin had, Kouzei had all the enhancing drugs the R&D department had created destroyed, shifting their focus to medical research. Though he lacked the business sense that Kagetsune had possessed, his frequent donations to charities and public renewal projects earned him the love of the public, who gave him even more of their business than his predecessors had attained._

_Kagetsune's words had proven incorrect, as Ayumu Yanagi had faked his own death upon hearing of Naoya's. As the sole remaining Yanagi, he swore to do penance for his actions, though the evidence of his coercion by Naoya and Kagetsune led to his criminal charges being dropped. In a twist of fate, he was accepted by a talent agency and entered the world of fashion as a male model, eventually winning the love of the agency's star Ami Kawashima._

_Yu, Naoto, Ryuuji and Taiga remained fast friends for the remainder of their lives. Their names were eventually combined into a phrase referring to an unbreakable bond – Yu, gentle child; Naoto, honest child; Taiga, or tiger; and Ryuuji, dragon child._

_Gentle honesty, tiger and dragon._


End file.
